Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to the jewelry industry, specifically jewelry that employs the use of interchangeable jewelry segments and the mechanisms which allow those segments to be interchanged.
The adornment of various parts of the body with jewelry is a concept that predates recorded history. In modern times, most jewelry designs include some sort of gemstone set in a mounting, and possibly associated with some sort of aesthetic design element (e.g. engraving, finish, etc.). The mounting, the gemstone, the aesthetic design, and the functional components (e.g. additional material to attach item to the body, etc.) are typically fashioned in such a way that they form a single static unit. That is, the gemstone is permanently set in the mounting, and the mounting is permanently attached to the rest of the piece (e.g. attached to a necklace chain or an earring post). This provides the jewelry wearer with one look for every item purchased. Thus, there is a need for a jewelry system which will allow for a more economic and personalized jewelry experience where one purchase can provide many looks.
Various enhancements to this static jewelry style have been proposed in the prior art. Many of the designs in the prior art focus on the exchange of the gemstone itself, and therefore modify the mechanical design of the mounting by adding some grasping mechanism to hold and release the gemstone. Generally speaking, this means that the jewelry user is manipulating loose gemstones, many of which are small and/or not colored (e.g. diamonds) and are therefore difficult to see and hold. Thus, this kind of design increases the likelihood that an expensive gemstone can be lost. Other prior art does focus on the interchangeability of larger sections of the jewelry piece, such as the mounting and the stone together in one unit. However, it is difficult to devise a mechanism which provides the interchangeability without affecting the aesthetic nature of the jewelry. Since jewelry is a fashion item, the look of the piece is very important, and any additional lines, creases, cracks, gaps, hinges, or clasping mechanisms, etc., which are visually present and/or obtrusive to the observer will detract significantly from the desirability, and thus the marketability, of the design.
Other designs, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,408, Gill (2000), attempt to change the look by adding moveable or changeable accessories. These designs, however, do not change the true nature of the jewelry, but rather seek only to adorn a static unit further. U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,104 (1999), Green, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,737 (2000), Domagala, both illustrate designs which create a more dynamic earring. Green""s design employs a cylindrical earring in which attachments are added via a threaded screw mechanism. While unique, this design is very limited to static types of jewelry (i.e. where the jewelry attachments can""t move with some independence from the base). Additionally, relying on screws to maintain the attachment leaves one vulnerable to either the screw becoming loose through movement and vibration, or requiring so much torque to tighten that the design is compromised. Domagala presents a design which is limited to vertical-type attachments via a sliding projection design. This limits the total number of attachments, creates a static design, and does not provide much mechanical stability.
Previous attempts have been made to create designs that provide more flexibility to the jewelry buyer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,351, Zeleny (2001), is an example of a design which resorts to clip mechanisms to hold both the center stone in its mount and an ornamental attachment to the side. The center stone can be taken out of the clips that hold it, which creates a dangerously unstable mounting, in which the center stone may inadvertently fall out. Prior art that focuses solely on the interchangeability of the center stone is much more reliable in this respect, but lacks the interchangeability of other jewelry sections and exhibits the detractions described above. The ornamental attachment in Zeleny is held by a curved arm mechanism which slips over the metal cage holding the gemstone. While perhaps unique in mechanical design, this does not provide for much stability or rigidity in a piece which could easily fall out.
The lack of a successful design for interchangeable jewelry which is both functional and aesthetically pleasing is made clear by research into the commercial jewelry market. To the applicant""s knowledge, there are virtually no jewelry designs of this type being actively marketed and sold. This is because the jewelry user will not buy a piece that sacrifices look for function.
Lacking in all of the prior art is a jewelry concept that allows the jewelry user to mix and match segments of jewelry into any number of custom assemblies that conceal the attachment mechanisms sufficiently to maintain aesthetic appeal. Prior art focuses on the exchange of gemstones within a mounting, or on the addition of an extra ornament. Thus the need still exists for a system of interchangeable jewelry which the jewelry wearer will find flexible in final assembly, while retaining the visual appeal that is so important in this fashion conscious industry. This invention addresses those needs.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present Patent Application of Laura J. Rose for xe2x80x9cInterchangeable Jewelry Systemxe2x80x9d are:
(a) to provide a system of jewelry with interchangeable segments which provides the most flexibility for creating personalized custom jewelry assemblies (i.e. maximizes number of possible combinations);
(b) to provide an interchangeable mechanism which allows for jewelry segments to be interchanged across jewelry styles (e.g. earring, bracelet, pendant, etc.);
(c) to provide a system of interchangeability which minimizes the aesthetic impact of the interchangeable mechanism (i.e. hidden from ordinary view);
(d) to provide an interchangeable system which is easy for an average person to use;
(e) to provide a jewelry system which is highly flexible in the types of final combinations that can be created;
(f) to provide an interchangeable mechanism which exhibits mechanical integrity and minimizes the stress on weight-bearing components of the design;
(g) to provide an interchangeable mechanism which is both durable and yet easy to replace should it somehow be broken;
(h) to provide all of the above advantages with an interchangeable mechanism that is easy to manufacture, so that cost savings can be passed to the consumer.
Further objects and advantages include:
1) the ability to interchange stone colors without resorting to complex and difficult to use gemstone grasping mechanisms;
2) the ability of the jewelry user to wear a piece created through this interchangeability design without the negative visual impact created by obtrusive hinges, clasps, creases, etc.;
3) the ability to create jewelry pieces unlimited in the total number of possible segments;
4) an interchangeable design which does not rely on a user""s guess as to the tightness of the contact (e.g. screw/thread mechanism)xe2x80x94a successful closure can be felt/heard.
A significant object and advantage that should be elaborated upon is the unobtrusive nature of the interchangeable design, and particularly the substantial concealment of the connecting mechanisms. Most jewelry which contains gemstones leaves the back of the stone uncovered. That is, the gemstone is mounted with prongs holding it from the sides, or with a bezel, in which metal is surrounding the girdle of the gemstone. In both cases, and in most other mountings, the xe2x80x9cbacksidexe2x80x9d, or pavilion, of the gemstone is left exposed. This is due to the nature of the light/gemstone interaction which creates visual appeal. If an object were to intrude into or cover portions in the area behind the gemstone, it would lessen the visual appeal of the gemstone, and thus the marketing appeal of the interchangeable design. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings
The interchangeable nature of the jewelry detailed in this Patent Application of Laura J. Rose for xe2x80x9cInterchangeable Jewelry Systemxe2x80x9d allows the jewelry wearer to create, from a set of interchangeable jewelry segments, a unique custom jewelry assembly which can be coordinated to the user""s desires (general taste, outfit being worn, color coordination, event attended, etc.). The segmenting of the jewelry sections and the design of the interchangeable mechanism affords the user this flexibility while providing ease of use in a durable and affordable manner. In accordance with the present invention, the following definitions are made:
(1) Custom Jewelry Assemblyxe2x80x94User-assembled custom design consisting of one or more interchangeable jewelry segments, at least one of which is an interchangeable jewelry base.
(2) Interchangeable Jewelry Segmentxe2x80x94The segment of jewelry that contains the interchangeable mechanism(s), and optional gemstone(s) and/or aesthetic design component(s). One or more interchangeable jewelry segments may be daisy-chained together.
(3) Interchangeable Jewelry Basexe2x80x94The interchangeable jewelry segment that connects either directly to the human body (e.g. an earring post to go through an earlobe, etc.), or indirectly to a piece that further connects to the human body (e.g. a connection to a necklace chain to go around the neck, etc.) An interchangeable jewelry base is a specific kind (subset) of interchangeable jewelry segment.
(4) Interchangeable Mechanismxe2x80x94The mechanism in accordance with the present invention which consists of:
(a) A female mechanismxe2x80x94The preferred embodiment of said female mechanism is comprised of a latch assembly attached to a hinge and a button which the latch assembly can close onto; when closed, the latch assembly covers a slot into which the male mechanism fits.
(b) A male mechanismxe2x80x94the preferred embodiment of said male mechanism is comprised of a projection with attached projection obstacle which fit and interlock into the female mechanism.
The male mechanism from one interchangeable jewelry segment connects into the female mechanism in another interchangeable jewelry segment, thus interlocking the two jewelry segments.